


Tight Leather

by soldiergerard



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergerard/pseuds/soldiergerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard receives a blow job in the back of a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Leather

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing smut, so criticism/ feedback is welcome c:

Casually walking out of the bar, Frank searches the dusty parking lot for the black car with the red stripe trailing down the hood, and all the way down the car. He squints in the distance until his eyes land on his destination. Before even heading off, he struggles to pull his pants up over his ass, giving up on that, he eventually he makes his way over to the car, kicking up the dust in the parking lot as he goes.

The windows are darkly tinted and now rolled up, compared to how he came here with them rolled down and basically as inconspicuous as he could be. Frank walks around the passenger side and sure enough the car is unlocked, the person in the driver seat awaiting his return. His leather pants stick to the leather seat as he tries to make himself comfortable. “Okay, he’s dead, happy?” Frank stares forward but can’t help to glance over at his partner in the driver’s seat.

“Oh, I’m always happy when I’m with you, darling,” the familiar voice sooths Frank in an instant. Frank makes out his partner’s faint smile in the dark, the bar lights shining on his face. Frank reminisces on how he met his partner, Gerard, in a bar similar to the one in front of them but Frank is quickly snapped out of his daze when he sees Gerard shuffling around in the passenger seat. Frank follows fingerless gloves as hands gently wrap around the back of his neck. Gerard lightly tugs on Frank’s neck, pulling him in so he can capture his lips with his partners. Frank’s legs suddenly jerk up as he tries to inch his body closer to his partners in the little car. The closer Frank gets though, the more Gerard pushes away, yet he keeps his lips latched onto Frank’s. In between kisses Gerard whispers, “Not enough room,” Gerard kisses Frank’s neck, followed by latching his teeth onto Frank’s neck, sure enough littering Frank’s neck with little purple marks. Gerard pulls away eventually and suggests the backseat, with more room. Frank doesn’t even go through the energy of opening the door; he just slides in between the two front seats, squeaks from the leather and all, until he’s laying down in the backseat waiting for Gerard to follow.  
Clumsily, Gerard kicks everything in the front seat just trying to slide though the two front seats effortlessly, like Frank. Before Gerard even gets into the backseat, Frank sits up on the side of the seat so Gerard can lay his back down on the cushion of the leather. Honestly, this is the most physical work Gerard has done in a while, so by the time he’s laying down his heavy breathing is already making the car stuffy and hot, but Frank doesn’t mind as he lowers himself down onto Gerard, straddling him. Frank starts for his shirt, tugging the clammy article of clothing off his lover. Once Frank gets the shirt off completely he throws it into the front seat then leans down, placing a kiss on the side of Gerard’s mouth. 

“Baby, don’t forget the jeans,” Gerard reminds Frank as soon as he pulls away. 

“Shh, I know, I’m getting there,” Frank places a finger over Gerard’s lips and slides down to Gerard’s knees, undoing the button and the zipper, pulling down the tight jeans. Out of habit, Gerard lifts up his ass so Frank can get them down to his thighs. Frank smirks as he realized that today is one of those lucky days that Gerard decided not to wear underwear. 

Frank scoots his ass down to further on Gerard’s legs- to his calves, still straddling him as he pulls his hair back behind his ears and leans down so he’s hovering over Gerard’s cock. He places his hands on Gerard’s hipbones, rolling his thumbs into the sensitive parts of Gerard’s abdomen. Then he licks Gerard’s cock from base to tip. Frank’s hair is already slipping out from behind his ears, brushing against his cheeks, but he doesn’t care that much. Gerard shudders at the first contact he’s received in years. He promised Frank if he did this one favor, Frank would get what he wanted in return, and for some reason- this is what Frank wanted. 

Frank takes Gerard’s head into his mouth, making sure to provide the right suction and to glide his tongue over the slit. He keeps flicking and twisting his tongue around the tip of Gerard’s dick until the salty taste of pre-come is gone, and without warning he takes all of Gerard into his mouth, earning a throaty moan from Gerard. As Frank comes up, he dips his tongue underneath Gerard’s cock, hitting all the sensitive spots he knows, making a moaning mess out of Gerard. “Oh, please, please don’t stop Frankie,” Gerard is past the point of keeping his voice down and he reaches for Frank’s head, clutching chunks of Frank’s long hair as he tries to prevent himself from coming undone under Frank in the backseat. Frank sets up a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down, with help from Gerard’s shaking, grasping hand and his bucking hips. 

“Oh my god, you look so fucking hot right now,” Frank looks up innocently to meet Gerard’s dark eyes, watching Frank’s mouth open wider and wider as he slides down to the base, then coming up, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. “Oh, don’t you dare stop,” Gerard pushes Frank’s head down, forcing him to take his whole cock in his mouth again. 

Frank slips off his gloves, going against Gerard’s wishes, and pops off of Gerard’s cock. He licks his hand from his palm to his fingertips and wraps his hand around Gerard’s cock. Gerard bucks into his hand, wanting more friction or something to get him off. He looks up at Frank, whose wet mouth is hung obscenely open just watching the scene unfold before him. “Put your mouth back on there,” Gerard grabs Frank’s hair and pushes him until he’s hovering over Gerard’s cock again. 

Frank sucks on Gerard’s head as he pumps with his hand, maintaining a rhythm that’s going too fast for Gerard to match with his hips, or maybe he’s just getting that close to losing control. Sure enough Gerard ends up bucking his cock into the back of Frank’s throat and with Frank swallowing around him and his tongue gliding over all the right areas, Gerard can feel the old familiar sensation building up in his stomach and he halfheartedly bucks into Frank’s mouth more. “Oh my fucking god, Frankie. Don’t fucking stop, don’t stop” Gerard moans. By this time Frank had already realized Gerard’s close so he pumps his hand faster, moans deeper, and plunges as far down as he can as many times as he can until he can feel Gerard pulsing and squirting up into his mouth, and down his throat. Frank continues to suck until Gerard’s all done, and he moves off of Gerard’s legs, pulls his hair back behind his ears again and makes his way back to the front seat with a little smile on his face. 

“Come on, we better hurry just in case police or the FBI come,” Frank laughs as he watches Gerard try to shove his overly-sensitive dick back into his pants. Gerard groans mainly in frustration as he twitches but forces his dick into his jeans and joins Frank in the passenger seat.

Gerard and Frank sit there, in a daze, smiles on their face because they had finally brought something great back into their relationship and with that, there was obviously more to come. “You did a lot of work today Frankie, I think someday I should to pay you back,” Gerard smiles and turns the key, making the engine of the car roar to life. Gerard turns the wheel and presses the gas, trying to maneuver his way through the now filled up parking lot of the bar.

“Yea, someday Gerard. At least the job’s done and we can move on,” Frank meticulously watches Gerard from the passenger seat, loving the glow his boyfriend gets after he’s had a good blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> Still debating on if I should turn this into a chaptered fic or not.


End file.
